


Hide and Lie Still

by Books_and_Blooms



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Blooms/pseuds/Books_and_Blooms
Summary: After a particularly exhausting day facing the latest monster of Purgatory, everyone spends the night relaxing at the homestead.  While Wynonna wants to drink and rehash the craziness of the day, Waverly longs to spend some well deserved alone time with Nicole.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	Hide and Lie Still

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here is something sweet and fluffy to brighten your quarantine. I hope you like it! There is only a very slight amount of smut at the end, but I thought I should put the tag out as a warning just in case. Any feedback is always appreciated.

Waverly had started out on the opposite side of the couch, laughing at Wynonna’s impression of the Wendigo that they had taken down earlier in the day, and nursing her cup of tea. Her feet were tucked underneath of her body, and she sat relaxed in the corner opposite Nicole, mug warming her hands as she relaxed after the craziness of the day had ceased. She had been working steadily at decoding part of an ancient Ojibwa text, and had been pouring over the book since the night before. She had stressed about Nicole being in danger for the past eighteen hours, and about whether Wynonna being with her was helping or hurting Nicole’s chances of coming home in one piece. Wynonna was never one to err on the side of caution, and Waverly didn’t think that stumbling headfirst into the forest after the flesh-eater, with no idea how to kill it, was the greatest idea. She was exhausted. 

“I’ll tell you what, baby girl, when Peacemaker didn’t light up, I was a little worried for a minute,” Wynonna puffed out, taking another drink of her whiskey. Nicole huffed and shook her head. 

“You? You were a little worried? Miss ‘let’s not let Waverly finish translating the document, let’s just shoot it’,” Nicole mocked. Waverly rolled her eyes and inched closer to Nicole on the couch. 

“Hey, what has been the basic rule since forever, Haught Shot? If you see something supernatural, you shoot at it!” Waverly yawned. Not that she wasn’t glad that her sister and her girlfriend were getting along, and she did find the back-and-forth between them endearing, but she had been sneaking peeks at Nicole since they all sat down, and she was hoping they could cut the evening short. She knew that as much as Wynonna complained about the constant googly eyes, she really didn’t mind. Sometimes, though, Waverly wished that her sister wouldn’t comment—just let them be sickenly sweet in peace, without the huffing and the faces. Even yesterday when Nicole had rubbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek before Wynonna drug her out into the abyss, Wynonna had gagged and rolled her eyes. And again, Waverly knew that she didn’t mean it, that she was secretly happy for them both, but sometimes she wished that they would stay at Nicole’s, or that Doc would whisk Wynonna away for the weekend. 

“Ummm, earth to Waves. Are you even listening to me?” Waverly was pulled out of her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Wy, I’m just getting a little tired.” Wynonna scoffed and flailed her whiskey glass around, so much so that it started to spill.

“Tired? I’ve been chasing a freaking 15-foot- tall, man/deer/skeleton nasty all day with Deputy Dipshit.” Doc took that opportunity to remove the glass from Wynonna’s hand.

“Wynonna, if I am so inclined to mention . . . you really should be thanking your sister. Without her translating that document, you and Officer Haught would still be in the woods,” Doc noted.

“Yeah, who knew that even with a magic gun, a flamethrower would still come in handy?” Nicole chuckled taking another swig of her beer. Wynonna stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes, not liking to be proved wrong. 

“Can’t we just be happy the damn thing is dead, and not focus on the fact that it didn’t go as smoothly as we had hoped?” Wynonna jeered, all but ripping her whiskey glass back from Doc’s hands. Nicole just bit her lip and laughed at Wynonna’s antics. Waverly couldn’t help but stare at her officer. Not only was Nicole braver than anyone Waverly had ever met, but she was genuinely good, as well. She went out the door after Wynonna today without a single thought of putting herself in danger. She put up with the “quirkiness of Purgatory”, embraced her crazy family backstory, and dealt with Wynonna’s constant teasing. Nicole took everything in stride and acted as if none of it even bothered her.  
Waverly had worked her way closer to Nicole’s end of the couch, and Nicole had started absentmindedly drawing patterns on the side of Waverly’s calf. God, Nicole was beautiful, too. The embers from the fireplace were casting out just enough light to pick up on the coppery highlights in her hair. Waverly bit her lip as Nicole caught her staring. Nicole’s honey-colored eyes softened as she motioned for Waverly’s teacup. Waverly furrowed her eyebrows but handed it to her questioningly. The redhead sat the cup on the end table, and then pulled Waverly against her. She let the smaller girl relax against her sideways, with her legs tossed over her lap, and her head tucked against her chest. Waverly looked up at her adoringly, and almost immediately settled in. Normally, Nicole wasn’t this affectionate in front of others, but Waverly couldn’t have cared less who was watching them. All she could do was think of how much she loved Nicole, and how much she wished that she could prove it in this exact moment.  
Wynonna went to make a gagging noise. Doc immediately cut her off and began talking over her. 

“Miss Waverly? Did that old document ever explain why the Wendigo so suddenly appeared back in Purgatory?” In all honesty, he didn’t really care. Why did any supernatural creature end up in Purgatory? Still, Doc thought the distraction might aid in keeping Wynonna’s mouth shut. Waverly, being just pulled back to reality again, answered matter-of-factly.

“Actually, Doc, I did. Apparently, Wendigos are drawn to places where cannibalism has taken place. The Algonquian’s have been documenting cases of their link to cannibals since the 1800’s. My guess is that it has been roaming the forest since Wynonna and Dolls killed off the Tate family.” Wynonna shuttered, remembering Hetty and Herman, and Mama Olive’s extended jaws and unique pallet. Waverly yawned again and snuggled closer to Nicole’s chest, the scent of vanilla comforting her and making her drowsy. Nicole bounced her right foot against the floor a little, creating just enough motion to successfully rock her girl to sleep. Wynonna shook her head at the two of them. 

“She’s been up for almost two straight days, Wynonna,” Nicole chided, attempting to stop Wynonna before she made a smart remark. Wynonna looked at Doc who shrugged in agreement with the officer. 

“Yeah, I know. She does work hard. If she hadn’t called to say to kill it with fire, we would have been in hot shit, Haught Shit.” Nicole smiled at Wynonna’s sentiment and placed a kiss on Waverly’s forehead. 

“Miss Haught, why don’t you put her to bed before the next monster—or—revenant—or whatever decides to knock on the door . . . or with our luck . . . busts through another window?” Doc murmured quietly. 

“Revenants can’t come on the land, you know that,” Wynonna scoffed as Doc shushed her. Nicole nodded, thanking Doc internally for giving the two of them an out. 

“Do you need help getting her upstairs?” the older Earp questioned. Nicole shook her head as she scooped Waverly up bridal style. 

“I’ve got her. I’ve always got her.” Waverly didn’t even stir as Nicole climbed the stairs. Wynonna couldn’t help the smile that tugged on her lips as she watched them. She didn’t think she had ever seen two people love each other more. 

“I know you do,” Wynonna whispered as she threw back the last of her whiskey.

Nicole laid Waverly down on top of the covers, and carefully pulled her bonus blanket up around her, in a feeble attempt not to wake her up. She shimmied out of her uniform, leaving just her tank-top and boy shorts on, before she curled behind the brunette and pulled her close. Nicole smiled as she nuzzled into Waverly’s hair, smelling the unique mix of her shampoo and lavender perfume. Waverly rolled over, eyes completely opened, any sign of weariness gone. Nicole raised her eyebrows and pushed up onto her elbow.

“You are supposed to be sleeping. I just carried you up the stairs like a worn-out little kid.” Waverly bit her lip and batted her eyes at the redhead. 

“Sometimes Wynonna is really hard to get away from,” she explained as she “booped” Nicole’s nose. Nicole laughed playfully. She laid a kiss to Waverly’s pointer finger, as it had moved from her nose to her lips.

“You little faker. You aren’t even a little tired?” Nicole questioned as Waverly skimmed her other hand across her hip. Waverly shook her head. 

“I drank that whole cup of Earl Grey. I am wide awake.” Nicole let out a huff and smiled lightheartedly. 

“I carried you, like a baby, up those stairs in front of your judgey sister and freakin’ Doc Holliday,” she said as she faked anger. Waverly giggled and dipped her fingers just slightly into Nicole’s underwear. Her breath hitched. 

“Awe, I know you did, sweetie pie. I’ll make it up to you,” Waverly answered innocently, “just try and be quiet because we are supposed to be sleeping.” Nicole let out a shaky breath as Waverly’s hand sunk lower. The Earp’s were going to be the death of her one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came about because I just finished teaching my 10th graders a Gothic literature unit. Yes, had I known that the plague was coming, I would have totally taught this unit earlier in the year. Anyway, one of their selected poems is "Windigo" by Louise Erdich. I can't say it's the greatest poem in the world, but I did take the title from that.
> 
> Hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
